


Cheeky

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “Can I request a bucky x reader where she is planning an anniversary present for buck and Sam is helping her but bucky walks in on her thanking Sam by kissing him on the cheek but bucky mistakes it for cheating so he doesn’t talk to her for days and everyone is telling him that he’s wrong so he goes into her room and sees her in the worst state ever but with a super fluffy ending please” - @sebatianstanisbae
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Cheeky

You were nervous as Sam stood in front of you holding the phone to his ear. You stared at him, awaiting the answer. “Done” Sam smiled after he hung up the phone. You squealed in excitement.

“Thank you!” You ran up to him, embracing him in a huge hug. You’d just secured one of the hard to get private rooms at Bucky’s favorite restaurant from the 40s that was still open.

It was your one year anniversary and you wanted to do something special. Although it was still two weeks away, you were a perfectionist and wanted it to be the best night. Sam hugged you back and smiled. You and Sam had grown as really close friends since you had arrived.

“Anything for you” He laughed. In the midst of your excitement you kissed his cheek and giggled.

“Thank you” You said for the millionth time before running off to your room. The night was setting in and after all your planning you felt a bit on the tired side.

———

Bucky finally finished his mission with a few days to spare. After the pats on his back from his best friend, Steve, he went to go celebrate with his girlfriend. Bucky excitedly looked for his girlfriend.

As he got closer he heard her voice as well as Sam’s coming from Tony’s bar. He decided to stay back to get his girlfriend alone but as he peaked around the corner, Y/N and Sam stood too close for comfort.

Bucky tensed up. He was very protective of her and got easily jealous. He witnessed his girlfriend kiss Sam. He watched as she leaned up to his and just before she planted her lips on him, Bucky turned away and ran into the shadow of which he came in.

———

You woke up in bed, still in the clothes you wore yesterday. You got up in the late morning, joining the rest of the team in the kitchen. You yawned as they said their good mornings. You suddenly noticed Steve in the corner of your eye next to the fridge.

“Steve!” You said in surprise. He smiled.  
“I was wondering when you’d notice" He smiled. You walked up to him and gave him a tight hug.  
“You came back early” You stated.

“Wait. Where’s Bucky?” You asked with worry. Bucky was always one to be with you if not on a mission. Steve raised an eyebrow.  
“He went to go see you last night” He said slightly confused. Just then Bucky thumped into the room. He lifted his head up and looked into your eyes. You saw the dark bags that were under his eyes.

You could tell he had a bad night and that he needed you.  
“Bucky!” You said with worry. You started to walk towards him, which alarmed him and he ran off. It hurt you that he ran away. he was dealing with something and he always came to you and vice versa.

“He’s been acting weird since we got back” Natasha noted. You bit your lip in thought.  
“I’ll go talk to him” Steve announced and walked off.  
“Don’t worry” Wanda comforted you. “I’m sure everything is fine” She smiled.

———

“Buck!” Steve yelled out to his friend. Bucky stopped in his tracks, knowing Steve would pester him until he talked to him.  
“Whats going on? Are you okay?” Steve asked him. Bucky chewed on his lip, not knowing how to respond.

“Y/N" Was all Bucky could say before he started to get teary-eyed. He finally overcame his fear and started to love someone and he felt so betrayed.  
“What about her?” Steve asked with confusion. He seemed fine before he came back and he knew Y/N and Bucky didn’t see each other since they got back from a month long mission.

“I saw her and Sam” He said with pain.  
“They were so close and then she kissed him” Bucky whispered before walking away, leaving Steve stunned.

———

Steve rounded the corner with a be-found look on his face, which worried you.  
“What’s wrong?” You instantly asked.

“He said you cheated on him with Sam” Steve blurted. You dropped your glass and it shattered in the sink. The room went quiet as everyone look at you. You were shocked to say the least. Never had you ever had thoughts of another man let alone cheating on him. The assumption hit you hard. You felt the judging glares that stung you.

“She kissed me on the cheek after I helped her with her anniversary gift for Bucky" Sam explained, feeling the judging glares too.

The weight felt too heavy on your chest. You left the room in a hurry.

———

It had been a week and you were still locked away in your room. You still hadn’t spoken to Bucky. The others had tried to pry you out of your room but you ignored them.

They had left food and water outside and when they’d come back, they found you only drank a sip of water and a bite of the cookie they left for you. They knew you were taking it pretty hard, encouraging Bucky to talk to you.

Bucky had refused too. He convinced himself that you had cheated and ignored the others when they pleaded your innocence. Fury was in the room and had another mission for Bucky and Steve.

Bucky instantly agreed, he wanted to be anywhere but in Stark Tower.  
“It would only be a few days” Fury declared before ushering the men into the truck for transport.  
———

It was a successful mission and Steve and Bucky were praised well for. Y/N had still been in her room, barely eating or drinking, the pain and misery eating away at her.

“Come on, Bucky” Steve argued. Bucky continued to ignore what he was talking about.  
“Just talk to her. It’s the least you can do” Steve knew that would piss him off but he needed Bucky to co-operate. Bucky flinched but didn’t react.

“Fine” he muttered.

———

The boys arrived back at Stark Tower, greeted by cheers and pats on the back. One face Bucky didn’t see was Y/N. He remembered all the times she been there for him after each mission. This time she was absent.

“Go talk to her” Steve demanded. Bucky sighed and obeyed. He walked slowly up to her room and knocked on the door. No reply. He knocked again and was met with more silence. Bucky was confused, she normally answered the door or yelled to come in. He grasped the door handle and turned it. It was locked. Y/N never locked her door.

“She hasn’t eaten in two days and barely had any water” Wanda informed him. Bucky turned to face her.  
“Whats wrong with her?” Bucky worried. Wanda raised an eyebrow.

“What do you think?” She sneered before walking down the hall and out of sight. Bucky knocked on the door. Each time he didn’t hear anything back he knocked louder.

———

You awoke to loud knocking on your door. You were startled to say the least.  
“Y/N” Bucky yelled through the door. You heard the pain in his voice. He kept knocking but you blocked it out. You didn’t want to see him. After what seemed like years he was still knocking at your door. You sighed, getting up and opened the door.

“What” you sneered. Bucky looked at you. He saw the pain and hurt in your eyes and pushed the door open, taking you by surprise. He engulfed you in a hug. you tried to pull away, still angry at him but he had a tight grip.

All your anger melted away and you found yourself hugging him back.  
“I’m so sorry I thou-“

“I would never do that” You interrupted him. He looked so upset at what he did to do. He never meant to hurt you, the one person who he loved more than Steve. He promised to protect you and keep you from harm but he was the one who caused it.

“I love you. I’m sorry” Bucky pleaded when you pulled away. You turned your back to him and took a deep breath. He saw what his actions did. You had hit a low and you were in a bad state.

“I promise I won’t ever accuse you again” He pleated once again, hoping you’d turn around.  
“No” You said, walking up to him.  
“Just talk to me. Don’t shut me out” You wept. He nodded and embraced you once again.

“I have something for you” Bucky pulled away, leaving you slightly confused. He left the room without saying a word and returning a few minutes later. He held in his hands a beautiful black dress that you saw a few weeks ago but couldn’t afford. You were speechless.

“I was going to give this to you for our anniversary but it’s tomorrow and I know you’d look amazing in this” He charmed you. The tears from your eyes were replaced with happy ones which instantly panicked Bucky.

“No, no Bucky. Happy tears" You explained and he smiled. You placed the dress on your bed and walked up to your boyfriend and kissed the living daylight out of him.


End file.
